


Hope

by miss_fictions



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: What would it be like if The Tragedy was stopped right on the beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic after more than a year without writing anything fandom-related...  
> It's based on something I was thinking before sleeping (as usual, my ideas appear around this time lmao). It's veeery simple, but I hope you enjoy reading!

Kyouko looks at herself in the mirror, checking for the last time if her makeup was alright and her side braid didn’t have any loose strands of hair. She was still quite uncertain if she should wear this black dress to the party – it was extremely beautiful, but the fact that it was _a certain someone_ who gave it to her made her want to donate it to charity. Yet, it matched perfectly with the lace gloves Makoto gave her recently, and, after all, she didn’t have many other options to wear.

Before she gives up attending the party altogether, she turns away from the mirror, puts on her heels and leaves her dorm room, located on the second floor of Hope’s Peak Academy. The floor was completely desert, indicating that she was probably going to be the last one to arrive, but that didn’t really bother her. After all, she has never been a party person, so taking her time getting ready was an excellent excuse to spend less time having to socialize there.

On her way to the gym, on the first floor, she’s greeted politely by some of her students and other staff members. It makes her glad that she’s able to pass by all the corridors without having to stop to make small talk, something that was very annoying and left her without energies in the end of the day.

As soon as she arrives at the gym, she spots some members of the 77th class in a corner and discreetly walks in the opposite direction, not feeling in the mood of greeting a big group of people all by herself – she’d do it when she found some of her friends, then they’d make all the talking for her. Therefore, she ends crossing paths with Kizakura, who doesn’t let her go unnoticed.

“Kyouko-chan!” He walks towards her.

“You should treat me more formally, Kizakura-san.” She crosses her arms, indifferent.

“There you go with your stoic aura… It’s a party, relax!” He lifts a hand to touch her, but she slaps it away before he could. “Ouch, so cruel.”

“I have people to greet, and as soon as I’m done, I’m leaving.” She looks around, trying to find one of her friends, but they’re nowhere in sight.

"Nope, I have special orders for you.” He grabs her by the wrist before she could resist and starts dragging her across the gym. 

“Special orders from whom?” She asks, surprised by the sudden action.

“You’ll see!”

She knew pretty well who the person in fact was. She really wanted to avoid _him,_ but it seems like she couldn’t do anything to prevent that now.

Some steps ahead, next to the stage, a big table was set for the headmaster and some other board members. As soon as she gets there, Kizakura calls the person she least wanted to greet in this party.

“Jin-san, I found her!” He shouts, waving to her father.

He politely excuses himself from the people he chatted with and walks towards his daughter, who doesn’t even turn her glance to him.

“Kyouko-chan.”  He smiles, even though his daughter’s face wasn’t welcoming. “Thank you for coming. This dress looks lovely on you, I’m glad you liked it.”

“I didn’t really have an option.” She sighs. “It wouldn’t look good for my reputation to skip such formalities.”

“Indeed, this is the celebration for the third formed class after The Tragedy, you need to be present.” He tilts his head. “Also, they’re your students, so they must be happy to see you out of the classroom. It might be a good opportunity to bond with them.”

“They’ll have plenty of time throughout the year.” She crosses her arms, uninterested.

“Be nice to them. It’s your first homeroom class, after all.” He chuckles, somehow amused.

“You know I’m not a teacher, I’m a—“

“Detective. I know.” He interrupts her, waving his hands in the air.

“My main focus will always be continuing the Kirigiri’s detective heritage, so any other occupations are mere distractions from my goal.”

“Alright… I won’t force you to continue in this school, this is just temporary until we recruit more people.” He says. “Besides… As much as it deeply saddens me, I know you really don’t want to succeed me and become the next headmaster.”

“Well, it’s not something you need to worry about, right?” She finally looks to him, with a faint of a smile crossing her lips.

“That’s right. But I still wish it was my daughter.” He smiles genuinely at her. “So, where’s your boyfriend? I need to introduce him to some of our new partners.”

“He said he was going to pick his sister somewhere before coming here, but I believe they must be here already.”

“When you find him, tell him to meet me.”

With a nod, Kyouko turns around and walks away from her father, exhaling in relief. The conversation turned to be better than she thought, given the past arguments they had related to her decisions and his expectations for her. In fact, Makoto’s unending interest in helping the school to grow and overcome The Tragedy was everything she needed to escape the responsibility of continuing her father’s steps; now he was the main candidate to succeed her father. And she was so proud of him.

She doesn’t need to walk much before a very familiar voice calls her name, followed by a tight surprise hug that almost makes her lose balance.

“Kyouko-chan! What took you so long?” Hina ends the hug and faces her, smiling brightly.

“Hey, Hina.” Kyouko smiles softly, happy to see her friend. “I took a while getting ready, and later I had to talk to my father…”

“Oh, your father is here already? Later I need to tell him some ideas I had for my class.” Hina seems thoughtful for some seconds, until she goes back to normal and looks to her friend again. “You look so gorgeous!”

“Thank you. You look nice as well.”

“Hehe, thank you! I’m not used to hear you complimenting anyone, I feel flattered.”

“I should turn into a habit voicing my compliments, when I feel like so.” She says smartly. “Anyway… Would you happen to see Makoto around?”

“Yup! He’s with the rest of our former classmates, follow me!”

They walk hand in hand towards the rest of their friends and, as soon as they’re within sight, the group’s attention is drawn towards them.

“Kirigiri-san, you finally arrived!” Chihiro is the first one to greet her, and so the others follow his lead.

“Your dress is so beautiful!” Sayaka notices, giggling. “Let me guess, your father gave it to you? I know it was, I have a good intuition!”

“You probably think that being the headmaster’s daughter allows you to such late arrival, but it doesn’t look good for you as a teacher.” Byakuya says, as his way of greeting her.

“If we were still students, you’d receive a punishment for that!” Taka affirms, righteous as always.

The others also make their quick greetings, some along with funny remarks, and seeing everyone so happy makes her cool down and break into a smile.

“It’s nice seeing you all together.” She says.

“Woah, is that a smile? What a rare sight!” Hiro jokes.

“Hey guys, where’s Makoto? He was here a second ago!” Hina asks, looking around.

They all seem a little flustered up with Hina’s question, which makes Kyouko sense something was going on.

“He saw you meeting Kyouko and moved on with his plan.” Celestia explains simply. 

“A plan?” Kyouko questions, even more suspicious.

“Oh, I thought he was going to take her there, not that he was going first!” Hina nods in understanding, excited.

“He seemed so nervous that he probably used the extra minutes alone to calm down.” Mondo crosses his arms, smirking.

“Okay… Then where is he?” Kyouko asks, amused by how the things were going.

“He’s waiting for you outside.”

Without a second of hesitation, Kyouko heads out of the gym and, in quick steps, walks to the entrance of the school. The once locked up entrance now gives place to a beautiful wooden door, big enough so dozens of students can pass by every day. She steps outside, feeling the breeze from that starry night, and looks around to find her boyfriend, that she waited all day to see. Upon inspection, she locates him sitting in one of the benches along the pavement way to the front gates, and approaches him anxiously.

“What are you doing here outside?” She starts him with her voice, making him turn his gaze from the sky towards her.

“K-Kyouko…” He straightens in the bench, blushing. “Y-You… You look amazing.”

“Thanks.” She sits by his side, leaving not more than an inch of distance between their arms. “You look very handsome as well in this suit.”

“T-Thank you.” Their eyes meet, making they smile lovingly at each other.

Makoto takes Kyouko’s hands in his and their fingers entwine, something already so natural in these years they’ve been dating.

“You’re wearing the last gloves I gave you.” He notices, feeling the lace texture under his hand.

“Yes. You really know my tastes, I loved them.”

“Did you like the dress your father gave you?”

“It’s beautiful, but I still don’t understand why he gave me such present. In fact, it was the first time he got me a present that I actually liked…” As she mouths her words, she figures something that hadn’t crossed her mind yet. “Unless you helped him decide, since you’ve been spending a good amount of time together these days.”

“A-Ah!” Makoto gasps in surprise. “N-No, he picked it! I, uh, he just showed it to me first to see my opinion, but he was the one who choose it.”

Kyouko chuckles lightly at how easy it was to get the truth from her boyfriend. Now the dress had more sentimental value to her.

“Alright, I’ll believe in you.”

“He really wants to get closer to you; you should give him a chance.” He squeezes her hand softly.

“Maybe someday.” She nods. “By the way, he told me he wanted to introduce some partners to you. Did you meet him?”

“Ah, yeah… On my way here I saw him and he also told me.” Makoto passes his free hand through his hair, fidgeting. “But I told him I needed to do something very important first.”

“I see. What is that important thing?”

“I…”

Before continuing, Makoto lets go of Kyouko’s hand and stands up, with his breathing accelerated. Kyouko just watches him curiously, figuring already where this was going but pretending to be as clueless as she can.

“Kyouko.” He turns to her, still standing up, and inhales deeply. “You know I love you.”

“I love you too.” She claims calmly.

“I… I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I wasn’t so sure when to do it, but now that I think about it, there’s no right moment. Being it today, next month, next year or in ten years, I know I’ll still want the same thing, so I guess there’s no point in postponing it.”

“Yes. I believe you’re right.” She agrees, just as a way to encourage him to continue.

“I…” He passes his hand again through his hair. “You probably know already what I’m going to ask, right?”

“Maybe.” She smiles. “But I want to hear you asking.”

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath, he kneels to the ground in front of her.

She didn’t expect him to be formal, given the fact that they’ve been through so much together and are so intimate already. That sight ends making her so surprised that her heartbeats accelerate in her chest.

He grabs a little box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful and sparkly ring.

“I-I asked Komaru to come with me to our old home so we could recover some of our stuff from the wrecks, a-and so I found this ring in my mother’s belongings… I believe it also belonged to my grandmother, before her.” He stammers nervously. “A-Anyway… Kyouko Kirigiri, would you marry me?”

She pauses for a few seconds, taking in how deep Makoto’s feelings were. She used to wonder if it was possible to love someone that much, but Makoto has always been so sincere and devoted to his feelings that she didn’t have to question it any further. Besides, it indeed was possible, since what she felt for him was exactly on the same level as what he felt for her.

“Of course, yes, Makoto Naegi.” She breaks into a genuine smile.

With tremble hands, Makoto removes the ring from the box and places it carefully on Kyouko’s left hand, over her gloves. She observes it carefully as he sits by her side again, grabbing her other hand and entwining their fingers back together.

“I feel flattered to wear a ring with such value to your family.” She says calmly. “I need to get you a ring, as well. I’ll see with my grandfather what I can do.”

“Y-Yes.” Makoto blushes. “I will feel flattered as well to wear a ring that belongs to the Kirigiri family.”

They turn to each other with smiles on their faces and finally kiss for the first time in that night, proving how in love and how bonded together they were.

After the kiss, Kyouko rests her head on her now fiancée’s shoulder, closing her eyes slowly and taking in how happy she felt. Things were going right, even after that sight of devastation from years back.

Hope always wins, in the end, no matter how tough it gets.

Like that, she suddenly starts feeling sleepy, and sleepier… Until she drifts off of that world.

…

…

…

Kyouko wakes up in a jolt, like something struck inside her and pulled her back into life. She looks around, confused about her whereabouts, and her eyes fall in the empty Cure W bottle besides her body. Instantly she remembers what was going on. She almost died, and she used her only hope in the few seconds she still had to live before the effects of the poison ended her life. It was a painful experience, that she couldn't have any idea of the results, but it seems like everything went well.

As much as she wanted to try figuring what that strange dream meant, she focuses on investigating her surroundings to find a hint of what she missed. Besides the Cure W bottle, she finds another medicine pack, something that she didn't recognize from before drifting off. Upon inspection, she discovers it was some sort of medicine for patients in coma that would forcefully wake them up. That's when she notices that the taste in her mouth doesn't match with the one from the Cure W, so it was very probable someone gave it to her while she was off. Who could that be?

Whoever that was, they were nowhere in sight anymore, since all around her was dark and quiet.  

The silence makes her wonder if her friends were alright. She wasn’t sure if the medicine would be able to save her life, and for that reason, she couldn’t tell them about it – she couldn’t give them a false hope that would end bringing them more despair; they've suffered enough so far. That's why she ended being left alone in that dark room, since they never believed she’d come back.

With some struggle, she manages to stand up, feeling the left side of her body numb. On a piece of broken glass, she finds out that half of her face is in a deep purple tone, making her wonder if she’s really cured. Maybe these effects would take more time to disappear, and she could only hope to go back to normal someday.

Limping, Kyouko leaves the room and walks past the bodies of the soldiers lying on the ground, suggesting that a battle occurred. She worries about her friends’ safety and tries to walk faster, trying to find a way out of that maze of corridors. Soon she hears machinery noises and follows that sound, until she finds an unlocked door that, much for her surprise, leads outside.

Her eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the fading daylight, since she’s been so long in that dark place. As soon as they adapt, she realizes that’s actually some sort of bay and spots some tents where she could hear conversation coming from. She recognizes Hina’s voice, Hiro’s, Byakuya’s. But there’s still a voice missing, which makes her heart speed in her chest.

She crosses the area and, gazing at the sea, she finds who she mostly wanted to find. It was so relieving seeing that he was well that she exhales all the air she was holding, feeling a wave of hope filling her. Maybe now she understood a little what that dream meant: it was a proof that a better future can exist, even with all adversities. 

As if sensing someone behind him, Makoto turns around, and almost doesn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

“Kirigiri-san?”

He pauses for a few seconds as she smiles. She was there, in front of him, breathing and… alive. Once realization hits him, he runs towards her and brings her into a tight embrace.

“You’re alive!” He says, unbelieving. “You’re alive, I—I thought I lost you forever.”

“I’m here.” She says weakly, hugging him back. “Thanks to Kimura-san and a mysterious person, I’m here.”

“Don’t you ever do this to me again. Ever.” Makoto starts crying, burying his face in her shoulder. “Don’t leave me again without telling me anything.”

“I couldn’t tell you, you know that.” His emotional state brings tears to her eyes.

“We could have figured it out together. We promised to trust each other, right?”

“Things are going to be better from now on. Apparently, your hope won, right?” She bites her lip to avoid crying as well. 

Makoto lifts his head again to face her, with his eyes red and watery. He caresses the scar in her face, thinking about all the things he could have done to prevent this from happening to her. If only she told him, he could have done something.

Yet… What was done was done. The important is that she’s here with him, when he thought he would never see her again. When he thought he’d have to continue going without his best companion, his best friend, the one he loves the most.

“Yes, hope won.” He replies at last, smiling.

"You know, I saw hope." She says almost in a whisper. "While in coma, I saw a reality that was filled with plans and happiness. I want to build something like that here, in real life. I want to live such happiness."

"We're going to." He grabs both of her hands, squeezing them softly. "We're going to build a new future, together."

Soon the others notice her presence and she can hear Hina excitingly chanting that she’s alive, while Byakuya made some sarcastic – but positive – remark and Hiro seemed still clueless about what was going on. But before Kyouko could greet them, there was something she still needed to do.

Without hesitation, she bends forward for a kiss, which makes Makoto almost jump in shock. Only after a couple of seconds he closes his eyes, realizing that it was also something he has wanted to do for quite a while.

Kyouko took her dream as a motivation to never give up on hope. As much as they could never bring back the people who died, they could still build a new beginning and a new life. They could still make a future full of happiness, as long as they believed in the power of hope.

Because as long as they were together, hope would become even more powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave comments if you like, I'll love to read them <3


End file.
